Star Wars Alliance
The Beginning of {SWG}:' Jango's' Memoir Not much is spoken about SWG as many newer SWA members do not know what conspired on those days of yore. This is the story, from the founder himself strictly for the archives. SWG began with the start of a member not often spoken of in SWA, the origonal {SWG}Jango. Jango had in mind a small simple aspect. To begin a clan. This was intended to be a small close knot group of friends who could enjoy the game together and maybe kick an ass or two. With the first joining memeber being Obi. Enthusiastic about the prospect and ideas after joining this clan, Obi got seriously involved with the idea. With a good eye for recruits, he helped build SWG into anything and everything it could have became. With the first few core members being,Obi, myself (Jango),Vader, Leia, and Dack as the sole founding memebers. SWG grew to a nice 20 or so dedicated playing clan, where everyone enjoyed playing together and was the start of much more to come. It was a simpler time when the game first started, and the beginning of a long running battle. After being more than reckognized by other clans and getting involved in the loop with Jedi Knight OrderandProtectors of the Relam, good termed relationships began between SWG, getting involved in friendly clan matches, and forums, which would soon aid them in the years to come, and the Clan Wars. About a half a year into the game, Obi and I had a short conversation. "I want to start my own clan, I just need to do this." Obi said. All I personally heard was "I'm taking 3/4's of the clan. Good Luck." SWA was born on this day, as I gave up my 4-5 loyal clanmates, being a leader, and my will to continue SWG. I wanted nothing to do with Obi or SWA. In blind fury, I could do nothing but join the rooms and kill, every, last, one of you. In blind fury, recklessly gunning down those who came against me, I was approached by JKO, which at the time was revamping itself after losing a few key members. Feeling like a lone wolf, and denying their requests a few times here and there, I offered to clan match with them if need be, as they saw me as one of the most skilled players on within our alliances. As time passed, I slowly began to become a part of things and decisions made in the clan, and felt like a member the whole time. While joining as a Jedi Knight, never having a master, and leaving my SWG troubles behind me, It was the beginning of a new chapter in my SWBF lifetime. However that is another story alltogether. -Jango History of {SWA} Star Wars Alliance est. 2005 http://www.swaclansite.com/ The history of SWA starts with Obiwan,founder of the clan.Enjoying many days on Battlefront I he eventually joined a clan named SWG,or Star Wars Guild. After being in this clan for awhile hoe decided to leave and start his own clan.With friends and clan experience he created SWA not knowing one day it would be on of the biggest clans in Battlefront history.It was Founded......and gained many members quickly. Obiwan did not only make SWA but he had an even bigger plan, The Clan Senate. Yes it was Obiwan indeed who came up with this idea, and still today the senate is in practice.Only a few weeks later SWA recruits some of its most active members,Jabba, Insane, Appo,and Wedge. Soon after these members were recruited alot of stuff started to go on. Elite Commando Unita clan that hated SWA and many other clans because of there clan structures and for no plain reason, ECU started raiding rooms around July 25-30th and into August....there was no choice but to go to war. During the time between the time for decisions and the time for action there was danger inside the clan,{SWA}Kit fisto had some issues with certain people who were away was criticizing him and went off on him in forums, after this it caused him to be kicked out. Now he is known as SWG Kit Fisto and has cleared up his attitude. The first thing on the mind of Obiwan was to finish the ECU war with ease, so he asked the senate a big favor....a full on attack on ECU. This came up to be be called "The Clan Wars". ECU kept raiding us and some other clans but SWA and JKO seemed to be there main focus, but everytime they attacked SWA we bit back and harder.They would send over five or more people Obi sent half the clan(around ten - twenty people).So eventually ECU stopped fighting....and started trash talking. Every game they talked tarsh at end menu and during game ect ect. They allways liked doing personal attacks especially one of there side leaders,Jet. Jet was only of a medium rank but had alot of control over the clan. Eventually ECU came to the JKO's founder Nick Aka Achillies, now known as OTS soon to be SWA Nick Aka Achillies/Revan, (Leader of the Sith Order Black Ops Squad) and told him they had a spy in there clan. So JKO started doing an investigation and it came to be that all evidence pointed to one person.....A Jedi Master named Maximus, now known as KOR Maximus.Well after Maximus received the news of him being suspected and while ALL of the leaders of JKO were on leave he left and took half the clan with him. He named this new clan of his Knights of the Old Republic. When ECU heard the news they laughed. Then one day ECU goes formal and asks SWA for a clan battle, little did we know this clan battle would end the war. Many old and still present today members of SWA took part in this clan battle and won 2 matches out of 3 to ECU. ECU in scrambles fell from this defeat and the clan literally broke up. The Fall of ECUEdit After ECU fell two of the leaders ,Omega Strike and Beta, thought about ECU and decided to agree with SWA and its allies and left ECU and started Dark Strike Force. Shortly after they left ECU Fox (Do not confuse him with StarFoxz) Left with them).They decided that members of ECU were to childish and left it with all of the intelligent members to make. While DSF was in the process of being created,an old friend of SWG had reterned to Battlefront. Jar Jar got into the Gar and is still in SWA to this day (Jan 30,06). During the same time DSF was being created alot more happened. All of a sudden a bunch of small clans started messing with SWA angry what they did to there ally ECU. The Toy Soldier Army.While the Toy Soldier Army kept attacking us we never let down and they eventually stopped and I do believe that a few of the clans probably died trying to attacked us. Then there was another disagrement.The head leader of PR ,Pr Masta,who is not even playing Battlefront came and Critisized our forums whch started a controversy. Eventually Masta gave an apology, from Starfoxz the current leader of the battlefront branch of PR, and all was settled. After all this going around and freelancers hearing the rumors,SWA had a Recruiting boom and almost had 60 members. And because of this SWA became an even better clan. Then something weird indeed happened,former member SWA Sidious was caught double claning and had to make a chocie of one or the other,he choose SWA.Later though he just left and started his own clan.He is now known as DSM Vader.Then the senate got tough with all the complaining about every single thing and it trying to split up the powers of the senate, SWA left.They left the senate with no worrys. Then Two friends from KOR decided to head our way, KOR Oddyseus became SWA Oddyseus, now known as SWA Tyranus.And KOR Yoda who became SWA Bane,now known as SWG Bane. Star Wars: Battlefront IIEdit With the dawning of Battlefront II the clan prepared for the best and the worse, the age of change was apon them. The Wise clan ventured into uncharted areas the next day.....Battlefront II.There was alot of confusion and problems, people had to change there names (BFII doesnt allow spaces,BFI does) and some clan mates did not have the funds to get the new sequal. So SWA left a room open of BFI open for all clan personal, even from other clans, to go to and have fun. While some of the members were still on BFI it was decided beforehand that many of the members were going to beat the games singleplayer mode first to get a feel for it. Everyone was online and chatting right away. Everyone was having fun and deciding what boards they wanted to try to get high up to and started to get up on the boards,for this reason the other clans called us "Board whores" when most of them were high up on the flag boards...they were just jealous Revan,back then Achillies, and Oddyseus left and started a clan called OTS (Order of the Sith). Updates for SWBF2 coming soon. Into The Next GenerationEdit Untill late 2006-2007, SWA went underground and waited. SWA’s Jedi Council released news of it’s intentions of leaving the Star Wars Galaxy and launched in to the next generation of video game consoles landing on the Playstation 3 right after launch. At this time SWA found its older members from Battlefront 1 and 2 return: Mace, Leia, Dack, Jag (Dynne), and Jabba who wrote the orginal clan history above. During this time The "Kenobi Doctrine" was posted. It thanked all the clans that SWA played with thorough its years on Battlefront. It ecouraged clans to welcome people in to their servers with open arms, minimized clan conflicts and promote equal play. Around this time, The remaining members of NJO/RCS (The clan led by Slabs that split from ECU) Merged with SWA. SWA first landed on the game Resistance: Fall of man there we recruited our first new members. As a side game we played Rainbow Six: Vegas, we often played with SAR (Sith Army of the Republic) One of our friends from Battlefront.The next game was Warhawk. Most of our members got in to the Beta early on and the clan recruited new members. When the game launched it was a perfect fit. The team rarely lost a match and the team grew to a powerful force. The next game was Unreal Tournament 3. The clan started to make mods for the game but it was decided that the game was not for long term play and the project was abandoned. Soon after SWA continued on to Resistance 2. The squad was led by {SWA}DS Dack, and now {JOG}King Scorpion. The clan then went on to start new divisions: CSAChampionship Sports Alliance led by Obi-Wan, SwA Shooting with Accuracy led by Slabs and Glock_Gamer. SWA also has a PC division -SWA-, Steam World Alliance. Which plays games such as Half Life and Counter Strike on the Steam Network. The clan then pushed more heavy on the new divisions. The clan grew to a high number so new sites were made so each division had its own home. During the begining of CSA on NHL 09, the group found lots of success. The team was in the playoffs for a chance to meet in New York city for the Finals. Although they lost, it was a great experience. At the midway point in the lifespan of Call of Duty 4 Glock_Gamer formed a unofficial COD4 division of {SWA} playing with a few fellow clan mates and recruiting a few new members. During this time {SWA} had a few successful victories over Clan -PR- and the concept was formed to start a new division of {SWA} devoted to playing other shooter games (non star wars based). In the spring of 2006 JM Cody (glock_gamer) requested a Division of SWA on Killzone 2 when it released. The council granted that wish, and the time has come. Unfortunately Cody rethought his plans and wanted to change up to an FPS division. Somehow wires got crossed, and the rest of the council did not understand, but today we have worked out a compromise, and worked out the details. So SWA (Shooting with Accuracy), our new FPS Division was created. The team on Killzone 2 started with 4 and grew to well over 30 in a matter of a week. The group posted a strong record. It was agreed to move to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 upon release. The group again grew strong. The group also has improved relations with JKO. The team played together on Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Around January 2010, SWAs main division...Star Wars Alliance found itself no game to call home. As of Summer of 2010 SWAs only active division is CSA. Shooting with Accuracy stopped being active. The Council is looking in to new game at present. Clan SWA is currently rebuilding its playerbase for the upcoming DICE's Star Wars Battlefront title, most of the founding members will be returning and new members are already awaiting the SWA Banner. -This page will contiually be update for spelling errors and updates on the clan. The clan would like to thank MERCs SG-17 for his efforts and the efforts of the Battlefront Community. SWA would of liked to be part of The BFC but found the Battlefront series no longer in its best interest. The clan was the only clan to issue a challenge on the WarZone ladder system. Added links 01/13/11 Dark Ajunta RefrencesEdit Clan Wars-When ECU and its Allies started attacking SWA and its allies, massive war that lasted longer than any other. Toy Soldier Army-When all the small clan allies of ECU got angry and attacked SWA. Old SWG-Star Wars Guild New SWG-Star Wars Gaurdians JKO-Jedi Knight Order ECU-Elite Command Unit KOR-Knights of the Old Republic AR-Alpha Red PR-Protectors of the Realm OTS-Order of the Sith Clan contact informationEdit Site {SWA} Star Wars Alliance- http://www.swaclansite.com/ SwAShooting with Accuracy- http://www.clanswa.forumwise.com/ Current SWA Council: Obi-Wan, Solo, Slabs, Cody, Jag, Pie, and Mace Windu